


À quoi bon ?

by malurette



Category: Donjon | Dungeon (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Mercy Kill, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, One Shot, Spoils of War, Sweet Polly Oliver deconstructed, War is hell, this may be one of the most awful things i wrote
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Noyeuse a trahi sans y réfléchir, mais quelque part, c’est qu’on a commencé par la trahir elle. Encore et encore.





	À quoi bon ?

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** À quoi bon ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette"  
>  **Base :** Donjon Crépuscule/Monsters : Les Profondeurs  
>  **Personnages/ ~~Couples~~ : **Noyeuse, Moelleuse, et les soldats du Grand Khan  
>  **Genre :** ignoble  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Trondheim, Sfar, et quelques autres ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _water_ » pour ladiesbingo (eau)  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérents à ce tome  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1100

L’eau est plus forte que le sang. L’eau c’est la vie, l’eau c’est le monde, l’eau les porte et les nourrit. À l’air libre c’est difficile de respirer, la peau sèche et la mort survient rapidement… mais pas assez. C’est vrai qu’une eau sans sel les noie gonflés et que la saumure les dessèche aussi sûrement que l’air, et quand les corps se rompent, l’eau en dilue vite le contenu. Ça, Noyeuse l’a vu avec ses parents, son poisson-chien et sa meilleure amie. Si les choses s’étaient passées différemment, aurait-elle pu continuer à l’ignorer ? Elle l’a appris de façon théorique très jeune, mais jusqu’à en être si brutalement témoin, c’était resté tellement abstrait…

Elle a toujours aimé ses parents, et pourtant leur lien s’est coupé si facilement ! Si le voisin n’était pas un prêtre… évidemment il n’était pas responsable de la brutalité des soudards, de leur stupidité… Mais c’était le père de Moelleuse la cible, ses parents à elle n’avaient pas à mourir à leur place. La femme et la fille du prêtre, et même le prêtre non plus d’ailleurs, n’avaient pas mérité ça, mais qu’est-ce que ça lui fait maintenant ? Leurs deux familles ont été les victimes collatérales de négociations échouées, d’une guerre qui ne les concernait pas entre l’eau, la terre et l’air.  
Papa soutenait plus ou moins le mouvement ; même s’il n’était pas spécialement religieux lui-même, il affirmait que l’Aquabonisme fait partie intégrante de leur culture et qu’attaquer un de leurs prêtres c’est les attaquer tous. Ça au moins c’était prouvé, même si c’était complètement par erreur.   
Et elle, Noyeuse, si on lui avait donné le choix de sacrifier ses voisins pour sauver ses parents, l’aurait-elle fait, les aurait-elle reniés ? Trident en main, casque en tête, au vu de ses dernières actions, elle doit bien reconnaître que oui. 

Elle voulait survivre à tout prix, changer d’eaux, changer de vie… si celle qu’elle mène désormais c’est encore une vie ? Mais elle en doute. Elle a une nouvelle famille maintenant, sa troupe de soldats ; un nouvel objectif, gagner la guerre et tant pis de quel côté ça la place tant que c’est celui qui en sort vainqueur. Elle ne s’est jamais intéressée à la politique jusqu’ici et ce sont les circonstances qui l’ont forcée à se jeter de l’autre côté. 

Elle devrait haïr ceux qui ont massacré sa famille et ses amis. Ils étaient, par définition, ses ennemis, mais elle n’a pas trouvé d’autre choix. Sous le coup de la surprise et de la terreur, elle a pris une décision désespérée, et depuis, elle n’a plus beaucoup eu le temps d’y repenser. Ses parents, finalement, elle les a vite oubliés. En revanche, elle n’oubliera _jamais_ Moelleuse et les derniers instants qu’elles ont partagés. Leur vie, sa mort et le hasard… Ça aurait pu être l’inverse, ça aurait _dû_ être l’inverse, si les soldats ne s’étaient pas trompés et étaient venus tuer Moelleuse directement ; et Noyeuse aurait été épargnée. Alors, aurait-elle pris les armes pour venger son amie ? Non, probablement pas, non.   
À la place, elle l’a achevée avec le trident volé à la première pourriture qui l’avait attaquée, pensant lui épargner « un sort pire que la mort ». Sur le moment, Noyeuse aurait assuré qu’elle faisait ça par pitié envers Moelleuse, mais il y a aussi eu une part non négligeable d’égoïsme. Parce que, et si Moelleuse la reconnaissait sous son déguisement et la dénonçait à leurs agresseurs, alors ça ferait deux victimes au lieu d’une seule. Elle l’a donc sacrifiée pour s’acheter une petite chance de s’échapper, seule. 

Pas longtemps après ça a été son tour de subir la trahison, l’humiliation… la rétribution peut-être pour ce qu’elle a laissé faire et ce qu’elle a fait directement à Moelleuse, pense-t-elle, conditionnée par tous ces gens qui blâment les victimes autant que les coupables sans chercher à analyser leurs raisons. Tout ce qu’elle sait désormais c’est qu’elle n’est en sécurité nulle part. Elle doit se méfier de tout le monde, et de ses soi-disant alliés plus encore que des ennemis lointains qu’ils prétendent combattre. Son supérieur est une menace permanente pour elle, il n’y a personne dans la troupe pour lui éviter ça, et elle n’a pas le courage ni le désespoir de se finir seule. Si elle tentait de fuir, ils la traqueraient et… elle sait qu’elle ne pourra pas leur échapper et ne veut pas penser à ce qu’ils lui feront encore subir quand ils la rattraperont. Il faudra qu’elle le tuer elle-même avant ça, ou qu’elle arrive à le faire tuer, parce qu’elle sait qu’elle ne se tuera pas elle-même.   
Elle veut survivre à tout prix. Elle ne sait pas vraiment si « tout prix » implique de devoir en passer à nouveau par là et elle ne veut pas le savoir non plus. Elle trouvera, il faut qu’elle trouve un autre moyen d’y échapper. 

Elle se demande, du coup ; ce sort est-il vraiment pire que la mort, et Moelleuse aurait-elle pu survivre, finalement ? A-t-elle abusé du maigre pouvoir que lui conférait son trident en tirant un trait défnitif sur toute possibilité ? Aurait-elle pu trouver un moyen de l’épargner ? Elle n’avait pas pu, sur le coup, elle n’avait pensé qu’à elle et l’a sacrifiée… et pour quoi ?  
Par la suite, elle essaie d’éviter de trop se poser de question, elle n’en finirait plus sinon. Elle voudrait pouvoir tout diluer dans la grande eau, trouver un endroit désert, pur, où plus aucun déchet ne flotte. Une eau nouvelle qui puisse ôter la souillure qui lui colle à la peau… Elle imagine que seule la mort pourra la laver, la dissoudre, décomposer assez son corps son être pour que l’eau y pénètre enfin assez profondément et lui permette de retourner à la soupe primordiale. En même temps elle est terrifiée par cette issue inéluctable. Elle porte en elle trop d’horreurs pour qu’elles puissent vraiment se perdre.   
Elle se demande encore si la colère, la peur, la haine qu’elle accumule disparaîtront et ne flotteront pas toujours autour, pour être absorbés par d’autres habitants de la Grande Mer. Rien ne disparaît, tout voyage, plus ou moins dilué ou concentré ; telle est la doctrine d’Aqua Bona. 

Rien ne l’a protégée, ni dans sa vie précédente ni dans cette existence misérable. L’Eau bienveillante a laissé arriver des monstres jusqu’à elle. Les vagues ont retourné sa vie. Venger ses parents, Moelleuse, son innocence, ou au contraire se laisser absorber par leurs ennemis, ça ne fait plus aucune différence pour elle. À quoi bon, vraiment ?


End file.
